Aegis
by UWontKnoXD
Summary: {AU} Percy Jackson is a son of Lycaon, who sired him with a mate of Poseidon. He was thrown out of his wolf pack and is found by Daedalus, where he trains as hard as he could. He meets the Hunters on more than one occasion... and when he is 12, he finds out he his the child of the Great Prophecy. Is he ready for it? Will being a werewolf help? {Percy/Thalia or Zoe? You decide!}
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I thought if this while I was reading one of TheseusLives's stories. I'm only borrowing the Daedalus part from him. So YEAH!**

**If you find this story, then go check out my other ones, especially my**

**Percy Jackson: Abused and Betrayed**

**story! It's good! *surprisingly goood!***

**Anyway, I will upload these chapters slightly less frequently than my other one. So don't be disappointed if you only get an update every 4-5 days, okay?**

**I don't own PJO. I'll give you three guesses on who does.**

**Let's start!**

* * *

The man paced back and forth in the tent, snarling and muttering to himself. His shaggy mane was a very dark grey, almost black, and his eyes were as dark as Tartarus.

Suddenly, a wolf bounded in. It was slightly bigger than the average wolf, and its grey-brown fur was puffed up.

The man glared at the wolf. "Well?" He growled. "Where is the pack? Were you successful?"

The wolf's snout flattened into a slender shape. Its ears were drawn down to its head and disappeared. It's hind and front legs elongated. Soon, there was a teenager standing where the wolf had been. His shaggy brown hair flopped lazily on his head.

"My Lord," he said hoarsely. "Someone had informed the Hunters that we were going to attack."

The other man's beady eyes flashed dangerously. "A traitor..." He murmured.

The brown-haired man nodded. "We lost half the pack, sir. There are only a dozen of us left."

The other man sighed, then looked at his old friend. "Derek, my most trusted advisor and lieutenant, what do you suppose we do?"

Derek shrugged. "Lycaon, we have too many mouths to feed. We might have to dispose some of the cubs."

Lycaon put on a thinking expression. After awhile, he said, "Bring Perseus in here. It's time he started hunting. He isn't a cub anymore. And...I have a hunch."

Derek nodded. "Immediately, sir." He walked out.

Lycaon closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Half the pack gone...

Despite his stony expression, he was truly saddened at the thought of losing so many pack members. Then his sadness was washed away.

"If they were killed in battle," he reasoned. "They must have been weak. There is no room for the weak."

The tent flap opened, and a small, black-haired boy walked in.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" He asked. For a six-year old, this one is fairly self confident. Though he was a little short, he had broad shoulders.

Lycaon nodded. "Perseus, as a werewolf in this pack, what are you expected to do?"

"Survive and dominate." The boy intoned. The man nodded.

"Then how are we supposed to survive when there is a traitor in our midst?" He asks. The boy's blackish-green eyes widens for a split second, and he fails to conceal it.

"Please, sir! She said she would tell me about my mother! But she didn't! She knocked me out and ran!" The boy cried.

Lycaon growls and stands up. He grabs Perseus by the neck and holds him up. "Listen closely, boy. The only reason you're still here is because you were a mistake. The problem is, you're my mistake, and it's my fault you were born. If I hadn't gone softhearted and promised your slut of a mother that I'd protect you, then you'd be dead right now."

He throws him to the ground. "Either stay loyal, or leave." Lycaon growls. The tearful boy stands up and glares at the older werewolf. The dark green eyes bore into his soul.

Something inside the boy cracks. All the sadness, loneliness, pain, and betrayal he had been hiding from the wolf pack breaks forth. "I'm done." he boy says, and he leaves the tent. Lycaon hears him run off, and smiles grimly.

"Let the chase begin."

* * *

**The Labyrinth**

The man looks up from his work, briefly. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a very straight line for mouth, and his nose was slightly crooked. His keen ears had detected something...but then again, this is near the entrance to his Labyrinth. It could have been another group of Half-Bloods, hunting down another monster in their woods.

He looks down and continues to work on his project: a small watch that morphed into a shield. He would model it after his mother's shield. Why? Mostly to annoy his her. He still had harbors a very old grudge for a punishment she had given him. The punishment was fair for what he did, and he regretted the crime he had committed, but, as a Son of Athena, he was born to ask questions, and right now, the question on his mind was, _"How do I get under my mother's skin?"_

He hears the sound again. It was clearer, and it sounded like a scream. Agh, there it was again. How was he supposed to work with this constant sound?

He gets up, grabs a sword from the corner of his workshop, and walk out into a dimly lit tunnel. He preferred fighting with a halberd, a weapon he had grown fond of during the old times when he had a contact outside of his prison, but he decided to just grab the closest weapon possible.

His feet made a quiet rhythm on the floor as his blood pressure rose. What if it was another hellhound, luring him to the entrance to be killed.

He meets a tiny trap door. Once opened, any monster on the other side will be able to storm in and kill him. Thankfully, any monsters that are living in the Labyrinth won't attack him, because he's basically the boss.

Before he can reach the door, an invisible force pushes him back, causing him to stumble. Three dark figures appear in front of him.

"Son of Athena," one of them rasps, "Today, you will be able to leave this prison for half an hour, for it will influence the Great Prophecy in ways that must occur. A chance to redeem yourself, old inventor..."

With that, they disappear, leaving a dumbfounded inventor lying on the floor. He quickly gets up and grabs his sword.

_There must be something important out there..._ He thinks. He inches the trapdoor open a few inches, and peaks through.

* * *

The werewolf child is tired and terrified; his arm. He couldn't feel his arm.

This hellhound would not give in like they normally do. 'Maybe because I'm not with the pack...' He thinks, sweat getting in his eyes.

He continues to slash at the car-sized dog. Whenever it tried to strike, Percy would dodge and slash at its flaming eyes. He only succeeded at getting the sides of its snout.

He is losing. He knows it. His strength almost diminished, he decides that he won't go down without a fight. He slashes and parries and blocks with renewed vigor. But, even with this burst of adrenaline, he begins to retreat backwards. He trips over a rock, falling on his behind. The hellhound pads closer, snarling. Percy closes his eyes, ready to meet Thanatos...when he hears a battle cry.

"Yah!" Out of a pile of rocks behind him, a man storms out, brandishing a golden sword. The hellhound hesitates, and then goes in to bite the man's head off.

The man spun backwards, lifting his sword as he did so. He kicked the monster's face to the side, brought his sword around with him, and the hellhound exploded into a thick golden dust.

The man spun around and looked at Percy. The boy is holding his arm, which appears to be..._gone?_

The boy coughs. "Who...you?" He wheezes.

The man kneels down next to him. "I am Dae- Quintus." He says. "Who are you?"

The boy looks up, revealing dark green-black eyes.

"I am Percy Jackson, former Prince of Lycaon's wolf pack. P-Pleased to meet you, sir..." He drifts off into unconsciousness.

The man scoops up the child.

'_A way to redeem myself?_' He thinks.

'_Let's get started.'_

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter!**

**I really enjoy writing this story. If you like this one, look at my other ones! Their pretty good too!**

**By the way, tell me in the review section if you want this to be a...**

**PERCY/THALIA**

**or a **

**PERCY/ZOE**

**TELL ME! PEACE OUT!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEY!**

**This is how the votes are going:**

**Thalia: 12**

**Zoe: 11**

**It's very close! But don't worry, you have about 10 more chapters to vote, because I still have to go through Percy's childhood.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

_**Hibye: I**_** don't care...there are plenty of other readers who read my stories...it's not all about you...**

_**senpen banka: Don't worry, I'm not Russian... get it? Since I'm American, and you told me not to rush things...nevermind, I'm a retard. **_**All will be revealed with time, but just to tell you, Amphitrite is not his mother. Otherwise he'd be kind of immortal. ;)**

_**ZenAku:**_** Sorry, no three-way love triangles. It's too OOC, because one girl would undoubtedly try to kill the other.**

_**storyteller1333:**_** Agreed: I don't like the Annabeth character in general, much less with Percy.**

_**Lioness Deity: **_**I repeat my earlier statement to ****_Hibye_****.**

**D***laimer (For all the d**ks who want me kicked off the site) :: I don't own PJO, though I'd give Rick Riordan my sister in exchange for it.**

**LET'S GO!**

* * *

Percy woke up bright and early the next day, in a too-comfy bed. He immediately tried to sit up, expecting to be reprimanded for sleeping in, but winced as he did so. He looked down at his bare chest and saw an almighty bruise the size of an apple there.

"Damn." He grunted. He tried to sit up again. A strong grip clasped around his wrist and gently forced him down. The owner of that hand said, "Young man, if you wish to stay here, then refrain from swear words." The boy looked up at the man above him.

Percy immediately flinched back, instinctively baring his longer-than-average canines and putting both hands in front of him in an 'X' shape, ready to block. The problem was that he didn't have a left hand. A small stump covered in a white bandage protruded from where his hand used to be.

The man raised his hands in innocence. "Child, the injury to the tendons in your wrist were too damaged for me to replace your hand."

Percy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?" He asked.

Daedalus was confused. "Why? Because the hellhound must have bitten-"

Percy shook his head. "No," he said. "I mean, why did you save me? Don't you know what I am?"

Percy could see the calculations going through the man's head. His gray eyes seemed to flash with intelligence. Longer canines, wild hair, savage and suspicious attitude, fighting skills...

"You're a werewolf." Daedalus realized. The boy rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just a six year old boy, running around the woods from a hellhound, a race that is a sworn enemy to werewolves." Percy said sarcastically. Being a Son of Athena, Daedalus pounced on the new information.

"Hellhounds? I thought werewolves were after the Hunters over everything else..."

Percy nodded his head. "Well, yeah, our pack does hate Artemis and her Hunters, but hellhounds are also up there on our list of things to kill."

The inquisitive man said, "You say your pack as though you weren't one of them. So don't you hate the Hunters as well?"

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you are wise, then you will know that I am not my pack."

"So you must be in Lycaon's pack," Daedalus reasoned. "Lupa's pack tolerates the Hunters."

"I'm not." Percy says. The inventor glances at him with a question in his eyes.

"Anymore. My own father threw me out because I wasn't necessary." He said shortly.

"Lycaon's your father? Then who's your mother?" Daedalus hadn't heard that Lycaon had a mate.

Percy shrugs, wincing when he feels his bruise. "He wouldn't say. He'd just rant a bit and call her a slut or a whore, then he'd tell me to leave."

Daedalus nods, and then checks his watch. It was the only way to tell time in the Labyrinth. It was already lunch.

"Come, Percy, it's time to eat."

The six-year old gets up slowly, and the man hands him a cane. Percy takes it gratefully.

Percy, no pun intended, at like a wolf. He ravaged the burger, taking a second, and then a third. Unknown to Percy, Daedalus had cooked the burgers with some ambrosia. Percy's wounds quietly began to heal. While they ate, Daedalus explained how the Labyrinth worked. Percy had already suspected that here was an entrance when he was running, because he said he could 'feel' it.

When they finished, Daedalus told Percy to follow him, and led him to a large room with weapons racks and a large training pad in the middle.

"I must assess your skills, so that you can pick a certain weapon to train with. Will you be okay with your hand?" Daedalus says. Percy nods.

Daedalus tells Percy to stand in the middle of the room, on the pad. Before they began, Daedalus gave him a large, watch. Percy raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"It's a shield, a replica of Aegis, my mother's shield. I was planning on giving it to someone soon, and you're here so..."

Percy watches him closely before saying, "Thank you."

Daedalus nods. Percy struggles to put on the watch as Daedalus readies the opponents.

"Ready?" He calls to the boy. The boy gives him a thumbs up, the watch sloppily put on.

"Begin!" The inventor yells.

The walls slide upwards, and two robotic hellhounds charge out from the sides. Percy spin-kicks on in the face, and the other he dodges. As one of the charges again, he slaps his watch against his shoulder, jumps straight up in the air, and smashes the shield down on the hellhounds head. It explodes, and gears and wires and electricity flies everywhere.

Daedalus watches in awe as the boy dispatches the other hellhound.

The boy sits down, panting.

Daedalus goes up to him and opens his mouth to ask him a question, when Percy interrupts.

"I don't need anything but Aegis."

* * *

**BOOM! DONE!**

**That chapter was fun to write. It had some action and ninja moves, so yeah.**

**KEEP VOTING FOR WHO YOU WANT PERCY TO BE WITH,**

**THALIA**

**or**

**ZOE**

**VOTE PLEASE, AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL! I HAVE ANOTHER PJO THAT'S PRETTY COOL!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEACE OUT!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYBODY!**

**THE VOTES ARE LIKE DIS:**

_**Thalia: 18**_

_**Zoe: 18**_

**WWOOOWEEE, IT'S TIGHT! KEEP VOTING!**

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

**_ialmostwon51_****: hehe...NO!**

**_senpen banka:_**** Eh...kind of. He will use the shield as a weapon...and wow, I didn't make that connection!**

**I don't own PJO.**

**LEGGO.**

* * *

**Percy, 7 Years Old**

"Come back soon!" The voice called out as the boy with black hair sprinted into the woods.

Percy loved hunting in the woods. The fall air felt cold and fresh in his face, and the wildlife all around him seemed to revive him. His dark hair had grown much longer, and it almost covered his eyes. It was wild and unkempt.

Today, he'd be hunting deer, since Daedalus's supplies were running out. Apparently, Percy was a very hungry boy.

As he ran, his tongue involunarily flopped out of his mouth slightly. He sniffed the air. There was a slight tinge of deer-smell floating on the air. He turned left and started that way.

Daedalus had told him that Camp Half-Blood was near by. Percy was naturally inclined to steer away from it, since the thought of living with so many people wasn't a pleasant one. He preferred to be alone and independent. Plus, the forest near it was full of monsters, tracking the half-bloods in the camp boundaries. Percy hadn't fought many monsters before, only a few stray hellhounds that had wandered into the hunting grounds by the Labyrinth.

He soon spotted the deer about 50 meters in front of him. His elevated sense of sight could easily pick up the brown creature.

He slapped his watch against his chest, and it silently extended into a golden shield, slightly larger than his torso. Aegis.

Percy positioned his fingers on the opposite side of the shield, drew back, and threw. It whistled its deadly song as it flew spun through the air. There was an unmistakable thunk, and then leaves rustled. Percy sprinted over to his kill. It was a small female. Percy disliked killing the females, but food was scarce. He checked the head of it, and sure enough, there was a large dent in it's skull. He liked that way of killing, since it was quick, painless, and there was no blood. The problem with blood was that when Percy smelled it, he would become filled with blood-lust. It had only happened once before, when he was with his pack. It wasn't pretty. The poor boy didn't stand a chance.

He gently took the deer's head in his hands over, and there was a silver arrow stuck in it.

"Oh, damn." He thought. Daedalus always insisted on clean words, but this was a really bad situation. He grabbed his shield and flung it up, and not a moment too soon. An arrow, aimed for his head, was deflected off the shiny sides. He caught and spun it in his hand, getting in a defensive position.

A blonde girl stepped out of the shadows of the foliage. She was a larger girl, but Percy good tell that it was all muscle. She was dressed in a Hunter's outfit, and she looked to be about 12 years old. She had a slight limp, and Percy had sudden déjà vu.

Keeping her bow trained on me, she called back, "My Lady, I've found something!" I bristle at being called a thing.

Another girl who looked slightly younger than her walked out. Her body positively glowed with energy. Her eyes were a scary silver, and Percy cringed. Silver was his worst enemy, and weakness.

As she walked towards him, the other girl followed.

Percy automatically moved protectively in front of his kill. The goddess noticed.

"Boy, step away from my kill." She said. Percy said nothing, only stood in front of his kill. He didn't want to risk showing his teeth. It could give away his identity. Apparently, the Hunters still remember him from Lycaon's raids on them.

The older girl glared at him. "Permission to reprimand, My Lady?"

The goddess studied Percy. "Permission granted."

The girl steps forward and starts to slash with a knife that seemed to materialize in her hand. Using no weapons, Percy dodges almost every attack when the last one cuts his arm. Blood slowly seeps out. Percy can barely control his rage: pain and blood-lust combined was not a good thing. He starts to use his shield. He blocks, whirls, and kicks. He turns and tries to sweep her legs out from under her. It succeeds, but she lands on his leg.

There is a meaty _snap!_ and unimaginable pain courses from his knee to his hip. She rolls off quickly, and attacks again. Percy puts up a good fight, but his leg throbs and his handless arm aches. The girl straddles him and holds an arm to his throat. Percy's hair has been swept out of his face, revealing his black-blue-green eyes, and recognition flashes across the girl's face.

"You!" She hisses. Percy manages a cocky grin through his pain. She stands up and slowly eases her foot into his throat.

"Phoebe..." A voice warns. 'Phoebe' reluctantly takes her foot off, not without kicking his broken leg. Percy gasps, but does nothing else.

"It's the spawn of Lycaon." Phoebe growls.

The goddess kneels by him. "Where is your pack?" She asks.

Percy glares at her. "I don't know." He says.

Artemis slaps him across the face. Percy barely flinches, and bares his teeth.

"Where is your pack?" She repeats. Percy glares at her.

"I don't have a pack." He says.

Phoebe steps forward. "I'll take care of him, My Lady."

Percy suddenly lets out a bark of laughter. "Oh, I remember you! About two years ago, huh? I bit your leg...looks like it never healed..." He says smugly.

"Boy...Stop lying, or taste my knives." Artemis growls. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead. I've seen worse." He raises up his handless arm. Artemis's eyes widen.

Suddenly, a burst of light blinds his vision. When the light fades, Artemis and Phoebe are on the ground, groaning.

A blonde-haired dude walks up to Percy and touches his shoulder.

"All right, little dude. I'm gonna heal you, courtesy of your step-dad." He glances at the blinded goddess on the ground.

"Sorry sis." He says. "Poseidon told me to."

He flashes out with Percy.

* * *

**SHE GONE!**

**I'm really liking this story. The exciting parts are coming up soon. **

**20 Cookies to the first person who guesses who he meets next!**

**Keep voting for the pairing!**

**G'BYE!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummm...not many announcements need to be made in this A/N...**

**umm...I won't be continuing my Harry Potter story for a while...**

**...no one gets any cookies, because everyone guessed it was Poseidon. That is incorrect...**

**wow, this a/n is dull...so...**

**LEGGO! *Boom...Boom...tsss...yellow model chick...yellow bottle sippin...yellow lamborghini...yellow top missin...yeah yeah...***

**50 COOKIES IF ANYONE CAN NAME THE SONG THAT'S FROM!**

**OK, enough of that, I don't own PJO...or do I? Am I Rick Riordan? Am I Dick Riordan, his invisible annoying brother? Eh...I dunno.**

**Let's just get to the story...**

* * *

Percy ends up in a bed with silky sheets in a golden temple. At first, he is terrified that he was just kidnapped by a god, but then decided it wasn't a problem. If he just knocked out some Hunters, that's good enough for him.

Percy struggles to get up, the bruise on his chest throbbing. His leg shoots subtle stabs of pain through his leg all the way up to his hip.

His kidnapper, Apollo, walks up to him.

"Alright kid, lay down and let's snap your leg back in place!" He says cheerily. Percy was suddenly much more scared of this god.

"Eh...I don't think that's a good idea...isn't it broken?" Percy skeptically asked. Apollo raises his eyebrow, and without even checking, he says, "Yep. Not broken. Just dislocated. If it was broken, you would have a slightly slower but painless recovery, but since it's dislocated we can just-" -Apollo puts up his hands and makes a wrenching motion- "SNAP! Pop it back into place.

Percy immediately backtracks. "You know, you could just drug me while you do it, or you could wait until I fall asleep and then catch me by surprise-" He suddenly lets out a mangled shriek as Apollo literally karate-chops his knee. He could feel his bone quickly scrape against another as it goes back into its socket.

"DAMN!" Percy grunts. Apollo shoots him a look.

"Only seven and already swearing? Whatever, you'll need that kind of ferocity..." He drifts off, thinking.

Percy tentatively pokes his kneecap. "What are you talking about?" He asks with gritted teeth, trying not to jump up and rip his throat out.

Apollo waves his hand airily. "Nothing. The fates just sent me a message, telling me that a little dude was being bullied that nice group of sex-deprived females."

Percy gapes at him. He could only imagine what Artemis would do if he said that in her presence. He hadn't been formally educated yet, but he knew the basics. He knew that the Hunters swore it off, and that it's hard for them to. Percy couldn't see why you'd want to do...that...with a girl, but any boy under 12 years old thinks that. Once they hit 13, they're thinking about girls all the time.

"Where are we, anyway?" Percy asks.

"My temple, on Olympus." Apollo answers. Percy immediately jumps, ready to run if any other gods stormed in and demanded that he be killed for being a werewolf.

"Woah, calm down dude. No one knows you're here. My temple masks the aura and presence of everyone here.

Percy relaxes, and asks why.

"Because of a certain -incident- several years ago." He says evasively. Percy raises his eyebrow this time.

Apollo grins at him. "Young man, let's just say that _patients_ aren't the only people that I bring in here."

Percy wrinkles his nose.

"Ah, yes...many people call me the _love doctor_..." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Percy gags as Apollo laughs heartily.

Apollo's expression suddenly goes blank. He stares off into space. Percy pokes him. No response.

Apollo comes back to the present. "Percy, can you hold down the fort while I go run an errand? It'll take a couple hours..." Percy nods reluctantly.

"Help yourself to the fridge, but don't go snooping around in the bathroom drawers. There's...stinky soap...in there." He walks off.

Percy rolls his eyes. Even though he was young, he could guess what was really in there. But, of course, being the noble boy that he is, he obtained. He had been taught to be respectful to women much earlier in life, when the Hunters first attacked.

He sighed and laid back on his bed, happy to get some rest, when he remembered what Apollo had said.

"Help yourself to the fridge..."

* * *

Apollo was on his way back to his temple, a golden shield strapped to his back, walking through the beautiful architecture of Olympus. It was a bit old-fashioned, and the gods had been thinking about getting a new architect, but that was the least of their problems to think through at the moment.

When he walked in, Percy was sitting on the bed, idly twirling his emergency knife between his fingers. He called it his emergency knife, but really, it was just a secondary weapon for when his shield is out of reach.

Percy eyes widened when he saw that Apollo had his shield. He glanced down at his arm. His watch was gone.

"Hey..." Percy protested. "Gimme that back..."

This time, it's Apollo that rolls his eyes. "It's alright, I just had Hephaestus tweak some things." He hands the shield to Percy. Percy looks at it suspiciously.

"What minor twea- woah!" Percy was just strapping the shield on his back when it disappeared. In its place was a black hoodie, with white image of Aegis on the back.

Apollo breathes out in relief. "Thank the gods that it fits. If it was too small, it would squeeze you to death."

Percy is barely listening. He rolls up the sleeves. The warm material rested lightly on his neck.

Apollo says, "Not only does it turn into your shield, it'll when you're in wolf form, and reappear when you're a human. Te gusta?"

Percy grins and nods. "Me gusta."

"Okay, see you later dude." Apollo waves his hand and Percy starts to slowly disappear, since he isn't immortal.

Right when he's almost all the way faded, Apollo opens the fridge and peaks inside.

The last thing Percy hears before he teleports out was Apollo screaming, "WHERE'S MY BACON!"

* * *

**Okay, I promise that next chapter, Percy will fight and there will be an epic fighting scene.**

**So yeah, keep voting for**

**ZOE**

**or**

**THALIA**

**Peace out!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**My friends, I have had a revelation.**

**Reading through this story, I've realized how immature some parts a written.**

**I've changed my writing style.**

**DON'T WORRY, It's nothing major. But has anyone noticed that I always write in the present tense, like in the Hunger Games? I didn't notice that until yesterday . . .**

**TELL ME WHAT WRITING STYLE YOU GUYS PREFER! This chapter, I'm writing with slight changes, not rushing through sentences and such. If you notice a difference, tell me! Tell me if it's good or not.**

**BTW: If there are too many adjectives, tell me to calm down, K?**

**ALSO: I'm not formally counting all the votes for Thalia and Zoe anymore, because it is**

**a) inefficient**

**b) timeconsuming**

**c) I hate doing it**

**So when it comes down to the pairing, I'll look at what the general audience has said about it, OK?**

**LET'S GO!**

* * *

Percy swore softly as he slammed into the wooden floor. He lay there for a moment, writhing on the ground, when Daedalus walked in. Th look on the man's face was absolutely priceless, but Percy never saw it, too wrapped up in clutching his arm.

"Percy!" Daedalus cried, embracing his adopted son. "Where have you been?"

Percy got up and recounted his story. Before he came to the Hunters, Daedalus told Percy that hey could discuss it over the dinner table. Percy readily agreed. He may have eaten a fridge full of bacon only an hour before, but the wolf inside him told him to eat until he exploded.

Percy plopped down in a chair and Daedalus dropped several slabs of meat in front of him. Percy dug in, continuing to recount his story.

Once he came to the Hunters, Daedalus sighed wearily. "Forgive them, Percy. They were taught to hate men, and -"

"One of them broke my leg." Percy interrupts.

"WHAT?" Daedalus roars. He jumps up from his chair and sprints to his computer, frantically slamming down keys.

"Dad, it's fine, Apollo fixed me up."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Daedalus cried.

"You never let me finish." Percy says.

Daedalus sighs and puts his head in his hands. "Sorry, boy, I haven't been the same this past week."

Percy grinned. "Is it that time of month?"

Daedalus almost vomited. "WHAT? Who taught you that?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, Apollo gave me hints, and -"

Daedalus stuffs some crackers in his mouth and then goes back to slamming the keys in his keyboard.

"the tree dryads are _extremely_ friendly." Percy finishes.

Daedalus chokes on the crackers.

Percy laughs, and the excuses himself and goes to his room for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Percy felt great. Today, he was free of his studies with Daedalus. It was one of those feel-good days, where everything is right and nothing is wrong.

He jumps out of bed, putting on his hunting clothes. He pops on Aegis in hoodie form.

"Dad, I'm going hunting," Percy calls before rushing to the Labyrinth entrance.

He bursts outside, into the crisp morning air. The sun had just barely begun rising. He breathes deeply, the air slightly stinging his lungs. He let his senses envelope everything around him. He was one with the forest.

He takes off his shoes and runs in bare feet, just enjoying the lack of confinements that was so plentiful in the Labyrinth.

He lets his wolf slightly take him over. His eyes went fully yellow, and he ran faster than he had ever run before.

That was his first mistake.

The problem with him letting his wolf side take over a little was that it was careless. It would rush into dangerous situation without a second thought, which is exactly what happened.

**/0\0/0\**

That morning, a certain centaur walked out across Half-Blood Hill, as he always did every morning. He sipped his coffee, but his horse tail flicked nervously. Something big was going to happen. Thus he kept watch over it until the sun came out fully.

He walked back to the Big House and informed several of the campers to have the border patrol be relieved, and then began teaching archery lessons.

**/0\0/0\**

Percy ventured towards the camp. He did this every day, just to see what the demigods did in the morning. He could see campers beginning to come out of their cabins. Then he smelled it: the tantalizing smell of blood . . . and not just mortal blood . . . it was ichor.

If normal blood made the wolf side of Percy go wild, then ichor made him go into rage mode.

He'd never smelled ichor before, but he liked it . . . it seemed sweeter than the normally salty tang of mortal blood. And he wanted it.

He started searching for the source of the smell when he noticed the three lone figure running near the strawberry fields, with wounded cyclops, hellhounds, and Furies on their tails.

He howled, a deep sound that resonated throughout the camp. All the campers stopped and looked up. They all immediately called for arms, but they wouldn't get there in time.

Percy sprinted out to the trio. There was one boy and two girls, with one of the girls limping badly, a huge gash in her thigh. The other two were obviously lagging behind to wait for the injured one, but they were too tired and week to carry her.

The injured one tries to stand up straighter as Percy ran along side of them. "Who are you?" She gasps.

"Someone who's gonna help." Percy says. He abruptly stops and turns towards the monsters. The three stop and look at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy hisses. "Go!"

The injured one looks at the other two. "Go ahead, guys. I'll help this guy."

"You're injured!" Shrieked the other girl, who was obviously younger than the other two.

"Just go! I've got little time anyways." The injured one insists. The guy picks up the younger girl and sprints towards camp.

"Sorry, Annabeth." She whispers. Then she turns towards the monsters, next to me.

"So, whoever you are . . . it's been a pleasure fighting with you." She says, watching all the monster rolling in.

"Oh, you aren't going to die." Percy says confidently.

The girls glances at him. "What makes you say that?"

Percy grins at her, pulling off his hoodie. It morphs into a shield. "Show me, Daughter of Zeus."

She grins back and raises her sword. A huge lighting bolt flashes down, incinerating a third of the monsters.

"Let's do this for real." Percy says as he runs into battle.

For the next ten minutes, everything was punch, kick, throw shield, or catch shield. The monsters came wave after wave, and it only excited Percy more. His canines grew longer, his hair grew out more, and his whole eyeballs were pure yellow.

A cyclopes swung a club at him, but Percy jumped, landed on the club, jumped to the monster's shoulder and slashed out its throat with his teeth. The golden ichor made him feel alive.

And then the Furies came. They shot arrow after arrow, bombarding him with the shafts. He heard a cry of pain, and saw that the girl was down, the wound in her thigh finally getting to her.

Percy ran to her, pulled on his shield, picked her up, and sprinted to the camp. It was only about one hundred meters, but it seemed like a thousand.

And it only doubled when the arrow pierced his calf. It sliced right through, even through the bone. He kept running, sweat dripping down his face. Blood ran down his calf and face like streams. Now he could only hear his panting as he raced to the camp. He could see the camp's almost invisible boundary. There were several campers there, waiting. Without hesitation, and with his last shred of strength, he threw the girls towards them. They caught her, setting her down carefully. Percy then tried to race in, but something pushed him back. Before the monsters grabbed him, he realized,

"I'm a werewolf: the camp won't let me in."

* * *

**DONE!**

**If you're bored and want to see more of my writing, check out my other story,**

_**'An Eye for an Eye'**_

**Where Percy goes blind! It's great!**

**See you later,**

**~UWontKnoXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I'd just like to say, if you mentioned Viva la Vida or 'Coldplay is amazing' when you reviewed, you have a right to know that you made me want to love you. Coldplay is one of my favorite bands, and you are all my favorite people. :)**

**ALRIGHT, KEEP TELLING ME WHO YOU WANT PERCY TO BE WITH! I AM INDECISIVE!**

**Le me le saying le i dont own le PJO, le Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Something inside him exploded. A piece of his persona had broken loose; he had cracked it open many times, letting the wolf take him over a little, but never this much.

Through his body, a howl rose to his throat and burst out as a mangled shriek.

His face flattens and elongates, his legs snapped forward, breaking the arrow inbedded in what was his calf, and his back thrusted downward, snapping something in his spine. His hips burst backwards, and he felt suddenly warm, and black hair surrounded his vision.

Percy's mind was too filled with rage to figure out what happened next.

With another howl, he spun around at the monster that had grabbed him. With a yelp, the Cyclops dropped what used to be his leg.

Percy leapt forward and slashed at the Cyclops, and tearing his stomach until there were red fleshy insides spilling out on the ground. Another one of its brothers came, and he jumped higher and landed on its neck, clawing out his throat. Using his head as a springboard, the wolf slashed at one of the Fates' wings. She cried out, retreating quickly. The other sisters glared at him.

"Perseus." They hissed. "We will let you go this time. But if you ever disrupt us, we will kill you, no matter how fate was before."

With that, they fluttered off, one of them moving more erratically than the others.

Percy whimpered, turning around to face the camp. His back leg is bleeding freely. He limps toward to the boundary and barely touched it with his snout. He's thrown back several inches. He whimpers again.

The whole camp had gathered barely a foot away from the wolf, only now taking in its appearance. He is slightly larger than the average wolf, with midnight black fur. His teeth are a brilliant white, and so are his lethal claws. His eyes are a valiant mixture of yellow and blue and green, but with a faint grey lining around the pupils. His legs are long and muscular, and on his back are faint silver markings, depicting a shield. The wolf's underbelly is covered with scars, but they were obviously not his worst injury. One of his front paws is gone: in its place is a silver metal cuff, covering a wound that would surely reveal bone and muscle.

The wolf plops down as a dog would, folding his front legs. It tries to howl, though what comes out is not a sound, but a splurt of blood.

Someone in the crowd of campers screams. Several girls are tearing up. A dark brown haired girl with chocolate sprints to the front of the crowd, next to the centaur. She grabs his arm.

"Please, Chiron!" She choked out. "We can't watching the poor creature. He's dying!"

Chiron looks down on her. "Child, it's too dangerous. It may have saved 3 demigods, but we don't know if it -"

The girl Percy fought with steps forward. "I agree with her, sir." The black-haired girl says. "He saved our lives, and it would be dishonorable to not save his. Right Luke?" She looks to her right at a blonde-haired guy. The guy doesn't say anything. "Luke?"

The girl has tears in her eyes. She storms off, crying out, "We were in it together, Luke! You said! And if you had a shred of humanity, you'd agree!"

Luke stands there and does nothing.

"He probably wants to kill us." He murmurs.

The other member of the trio steps forward, glaring. She's blonde, and has stormy gray eyes, and reminds Percy of someone. "Luke, Thalia is right."

Luke doesn't say anything, and just shrugs. "We can't trust it."

The girl can see right through Luke's expression. "Luke, are you jealous? Just because he saved us doesn't mean you have to get all –"

The blonde guy gets in the younger girl's face, and growls, "I'm not jealous. I just don't want a stupid wolf endangering our new home!"

The girl opens her mouth, closes it, and slaps Luke across the face, hard.

"I thought I knew you," She whispered, and storms off.

Luke feels the side of his face tentatively.

Chiron decides. "We'll bring him in and heal him, under heavy guard." He says firmly. Luke protests, but Chiron cuts him off, saying, "Look, child, I don't know what promises you made or what evil you've done, but let me tell you now, I won't let you endanger my students or their feelings. Understood?"

Luke glares at him. His eyes seem to say, 'Okay, buddy. We can go like this. But when it happens, know that you had it coming,' He then nods stiffly.

The girl with brown hair rushes forward and tries to pull the wolf through the boundary, but it rejects the wolf's paw. She looks desperately back at her teacher.

Chiron speaks loudly, "I, Chiron, allow this werewolf inside Camp Half-Blood."

The boundary shines a bright yellow, and then fades back into invisibility.

The girl gives a mighty tug, and several people join in, lugging him into the camp. Immediately, a dozen blonde-haired kids jump in and lift the wolf onto a stretcher. They carry him off to the infirmary, the girl not too far behind.

A blonde that is visibly taller than the others goes straight it right as they set him down into the white-walled room. He patches up the wolf's back leg, and lays clothe on its face injuries. He has several people help him move it on its back. "My gods," The girl whispers. The stomach is covered with scars, obviously horridly deep.

The boy tends to the wolf's front paw next – or, what was its paw. The metal cuff covers what are most likely bone and muscle and sinew, much to the relief of the girls, but not for long. The boy slips off the cuff, revealing disgusting red flesh. Flecks of rust fall from under the cuff.

"Shit." The boy says. "He must have tetnis."

At that moment, the wolf's legs twitch, ever so slightly.

"Hold him down!" The boy roars, just before pandemonium begins.

The wolf starts to spasm, throwing several kids a few feet away. Its neck stiffens, and it howls.

The boy digs in his bag, snatching out a hypodermic needle, and plunges it into the wolf's stomach.

Its howl is cut short, and it slowly grows limp.

The girl looks at the boy. "What was that?" She whispers as the wolf goes unconscious. "Tetnis shot?"

The boy steps forward cautiously. "No. That was a calming potion." He quickly sinks another needle into the furry mass and sighs.

"There's the tetnis shot."

The wolf continues to shrink. All the demigods watch in wonder as they see for a second time a werewolf transformation.

What lies in its place a a small, shirtless, unconscious, raven-haired boy, breathing heavily with a shield laying to his right.

The girl glances at the boy again.

"That was a mighty special tetnis shot, right there."

* * *

**You like it? Yes? Good.**

**Keep telling me who you want Percy to be paired with. **

**Before you go to bed, be sure to look at my other story, An Eye for an Eye!**

**BYE!**

**~UWontKnoXD**


End file.
